conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Haram Empire
Wow, no questions on these guys, surprising! Flamefang 23:10, 27 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang =Metal= What form of metal makes up the main military use in Harem? Kind of an odd question I bet, but I'm curious. -Jeff user talk: Glaenia Thanks for the question! Well Steel is the main materiel used for warfare, yet Iron remains in use for conventional things like cooking pots, and cutlery for example. Most of this metal is mined in the Western Mountains, which coincidentally, lie to the West of the Haram Desert. Some other mining can be found in Avon where it borders the Granite Mountains. And just noting, they are the Haram, not Harem, but i think that was a Typo. And also the only area that is really "Haram" is the Haram Desert. Which (This may cause some confusion) used to be fertile land up until the Haram War, when the Cataclysm occurred. For more info on the Cataclysm you'll have to wait for updates to the The Ivral and Asaril section. Thanks, more questions are welcome! Flamefang 02:17, 28 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Oops! Sorry, I did not mean Harem! That is a fancy term for a whore-house... by western stance (actually just a privacy house, but still) heh, sorry on that one. Steel, that means the metallurgy is advanced, pretty cool. In Turas they still use iron and bronze, so they're not that advanced. Also, I am a fan on that man-made desert thing. That's something I've been shuffling around about the Etedhad desert, but that would be due to disbalance in agriculture and not war. -Jeff user talk: Glaenia Well it wasn't the War itself but more of a by-product. See the Ival were called upon by the Imperial Council to Deliver a final blow to their enemies. The Ivral planned to do this in the form of a spell, which would reduce the Twin forests to a barren Waste. They proceeded to fire the spell in a mass channeling but something happened and the magic backfired. It changed all of the soil in the area to sand, which then made the native wildlife die and the ecosystem collapsed. One area that is a man made desert, well more of Goblin made, is Duskania. Duskania held vast amounts of minerals beneath its land so the Goblin Empire decided to initiate a massive mining program. The Area was over mined and the land actually collapsed in on itsself creating a massive crater. (This is Pre-Haram Empire) Flamefang 04:06, 28 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang P.S. no problem about the typo =) Hi, who is this "General Karldin" guy who keeps popping up? I've seen him on here twice now, but he doesn't seem to have a page dediatd to him.... Elidahad 02:08, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Elidahad you can see his biography and profile here: Karldin il'Ren thanks for commenting! Flamefang 23:08, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang =Continuity Issues= Some of this stuff is a little bit off. Stak is post-Haram-war, by quite a while. There will have to be some changes to this page, so watch for it. -User:Esyrias well its not off.... but... a little mixed up.... the whole Demons and Haram War and people from the West migration are all incorrectly synchronysed. We're working on it, don't worry! Flamefang 15:00, 3 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang if anyone wants a general idea of Haram Military Architecture, go and look at the Walls of Constantinople. Its not the same though parts are very similar. Flamefang 03:40, 10 September 2008 (UTC)flamefang Huh, an Empire. I like Empires, but i also like Kingdoms and the like. Are there any actual Kingdoms in Kaile? Though i do find this government system interesting. 1337H4Xx0r 23:13, 9 October 2008 (UTC)1337H4Xx0r Flamefang does a lot more of that kind of thing, but as far as I know we haven't actually got any kingdoms... There's a few groups with very vague governmental systems at this point. I think at one point in our history there were some though. Post-Haram-War everything's a bit of a mess, politically, with lots of civil war and suchlike... Esyrias 00:07, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Well, Esyrias is, on the whole, correct. At the present (The Imperial Wars) there are no independent Kingdoms on Kaile, though Avon is a Vassal Kingdom to the Imperial throne. After the collapse of the Goblin Empire, the Humans fought, and separated into small kingdoms and city states, all vying for power. Well in the end three nations came to the front and finished the fight. The Kingdoms of Katar, Kridea and the Haram Empire waged a war now known as The Three Kingdoms War. Well, as you can guess the Haram won, and so the Empire was officially formed. Of course most of the above info can be found on the actual page... Flamefang 02:44, 11 October 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Quality This has to be the best article that I have found on this wiki. The realm is well-constructed, and it is very original. I love the fact that Flameflang is incorporating other cultures from real-world history into this Empire. Debate dude 17:24, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much for your comment! Flamefang 06:04, December 5, 2009 (UTC)Flamefang